Les secrets ne se brisent pas comme la glace
by epinespourpres
Summary: Tous les guerriers d'Asgard sont revenus à la vie. Tous, même celui dont personne n'avait conscience... Il est temps de briser le silence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour

Voici une fic en deux chapitres (assez longs pour une fois ^^) que j'ai écrite pour ma Tiny =) Elle est uniquement basée sur les guerriers d'Asgard juste après leur retour à la vie. Pour les détails vous verrez bien ^^

**Personnages:** ceux du continent d'Asgard

**Disclaimer:** Toujours à maitre Kurumada ;)

**Raiting:** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>ndulgence des Dieux, regrets ou prières… Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, les guerres saintes ont pris fin, le calme à reprit son règne sur la planète et les combattants ont repris l'étincelle de vie qui leur a été ôtée.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Les sept guerriers divins on regagné leur place aux côtés de leurs souveraines. Bien sur ils sont encore plongés dans un étrange sommeil comateux mais ils sont en vie. Peu à peu leurs paupières s'ouvrent. Ils reprennent doucement conscience avec la réalité, avec leur réalité. Celle d'avoir le droit de vivre, de ne pas subir la punition ultime à cause d'une guerre qui n'étais pas la leur. Le destin n'est pas tout tracé, il y a toujours un fait qui va bouleverser ce cours et chambouler l'avenir. Mais au final… il y a toujours une justice, on ne donne pas sa vie sans raison.

Siegfried fut le premier à s'éveiller complètement. Un mot écrit de la main de sa prêtresse était déposé sur sa table de chevet, et probablement sur celle de tous les autres guerriers. Il disait de gagner le grand salon du palais pour reprendre des forces après ces rudes épreuves. Le guerrier Alpha avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Que s'était-il passé ? Doucement il se leva, conscient de la faiblesse de son corps et de son esprit. Longeant le mur, il atteint la porte et sortit dans le couloir froid. Pas de doute, il était bien dans le palais de sa prêtresse. L'énergie de ses compagnons qu'il parvenait à sentir le rassura au plus haut point. Une autre porte s'ouvrit près de lui avec hésitation…

Hagen avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Son sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes mais c'était au moins une preuve qu'il était vivant même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait pourtant bien été tué par Hyoga dans la grotte ! Les interrogations fourmillants autour de lui, il décida d'obéir à la petite note laissée près de son lit et sortit périlleusement de sa chambre. Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui de son supérieur. Il le dévisagea un long moment, comme s'il faisait appel à sa mémoire pour le reconnaitre. Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin et c'est finalement avec un sourire qu'il s'approcha de son frère d'arme et lui donna une chaleureuse accolade. Oui ils étaient en vie à nouveau et la joie surplombait les questions alors qu'ils rejoignaient le salon, se soutenant l'un l'autre.

Les uns après les autres, ils s'éveillèrent. Chacun se posait les mêmes questions que son voisin. Chacun obéissait au conseil manuscrit de la prêtresse. Chacun se levait difficilement, quittait la chambre et rejoignait les frères dans le grand salon. Les éclats de rire et les larmes de joie peignaient les visages des sept guerriers, ou six d'entre eux du moins. Syd, dont le réveil avait suivi de peu celui d'Hagen, scrutait la porte anxieusement. Il était le seul à savoir, le seul qui pouvait dire que non ils n'étaient pas encore au complet, le seul à attendre encore quelqu'un… Son ombre, son frère. C'était le seul à ne pas encore avoir donné signe de vie et la peur gagnait le cœur du Tigre noir. Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas…revenu ? Il voulait le voir ! Il voulait s'excuser et le serrer contre lui. Son frère. Son jumeau. Pourquoi ne les rejoignait-il pas ? Pourquoi le laissait-il le seul ? Des larmes de douleur montèrent à ses yeux. Détail qui ne pu échapper à Siegfried. L'ainé s'approcha du félin.

**- Qu'y a-t-il Syd ?**

Surprit que l'on s'adresse à lui, l'interpellé essuya rapidement les larmes traitresses d'un revers de manche. C'est vrai…Personne n'était au courant, personne ne pouvait comprendre la raison de sa peine.

**- Rien**, tenta-t-il. **C'est juste…l'émotion.**

Se cacher, toujours se cacher et taire la vérité. Son ami ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il reprenne sa place auprès des autres dont la joie de vivre à nouveau explosait littéralement. C'était beau à voir, c'était rassurant. Même le taciturne et solitaire guerrier aux loups marquait son visage d'un sourire heureux.

**D**ans une chambre à l'autre bout du palais, le second Tigre reprenait lentement conscience. Les tempes douloureuses, les muscles courbaturés, il ouvrit à peine les yeux, prenant le temps de retrouver toutes ses facultés à penser. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, il y était seul. Qui l'avait donc ramené ici ? Qu'avait-on fait de son frère qui n'était plus à ses côtés ? Plus il se posait des questions et plus il avait peur des réponses qu'on pourrait lui donner. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien pour être celle qui l'avait pris à son service.

**- Tu te réveille enfin**, lui dit-elle avec un fin sourire. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

Bud eu toute les peines du monde à remettre les mots dans le bon ordre. Il avait tant de chose à demander, comment faire avec une bouche qui refusait de s'animer ? Hilda lui humidifia les lèvres avec un liquide affreusement acide qui eu au moins le mérite de le réveiller totalement. Le Tigre blanc tenta de se redresser un minimum mais sa prêtresse l'en empêcha.

**- Reste tranquille pour le moment. Tout le monde est réveillé je vais aller chercher Syd, nous verrons avec les autres après.**

A la simple écoute du nom de son frère, le regard de Bud s'illumina. Il était donc bien ici et vivant ! Quel soulagement, il allait pouvoir le voir, enfin se tenir devant lui peut être même connaitre la chaleur de son corps en le prenant dans ses bras. Il suivit des yeux la princesse qui sortait de la pièce et trouva la force de s'asseoir dans le lit, attendant patiemment la venue de son jumeau.

**D**ans le grand salon, on riait, on mangeait, on reprenait des forces, on vivait tout simplement. Siegfried avait finalement réussit à mêler Syd aux autres, sans poser plus de question que nécessaire sur l'apparent mal être de son ami. Ils virent tous la porte s'ouvrir avec la même curiosité. Hilda et sa sœur apparurent, empêchant les guerriers de s'agenouiller pour les saluer.

**- Oubliez s'il vous plait le protocole pour aujourd'hui**, assura la prêtresse d'Odin. **Reprenez simplement des forces.**

Elle s'excusa de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle expliqua longuement qu'en accord avec les Dieux nordiques et Athéna, ils avaient tous été ramenés à la vie. Elle leur apprit également que dorénavant, ils seraient les protecteurs du peuple d'Asgard et non plus seulement des guerriers à son service. Tous écoutaient attentivement. Un mois de repos total leur serait accordé avant de prendre leur nouvelle fonction. La bonté des Dieux avait été telle que la meute de loups du guerrier d'Epsilon avait été ramenée également pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Hilda finit par se retourner vers le félin noir dont les yeux s'étaient ternis.

**- Syd**, dit-elle souriante. **Il t'attend.**

Le concerné eu un sursaut incontrôlable, il releva vivement la tête et croisa le sourire et le regard franc de la prêtresse. Etait-ce vrai ? Il n'avait pas espéré en vain que l'autre moitié de son âme lui revienne ? Hésitant, il se leva.

**- Il est…**

Hilda acquiesça doucement et lui indiqua la chambre où se rendre sous les regards interrogatifs des autres guerriers. Syd ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois et se rua dans le couloir, oubliant la fatigue de son corps. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de retrouver son double, rien d'autre.

**D**ans la chambre Bud s'étirait, reprenant doucement l'usage de ses membres douloureux. La princesse lui avait dit d'attendre mais combien de temps allait-il rester là à guetter l'arrivée de son jumeau ? Au même moment cependant, il entendit des pas pressés dans le couloir. L'esprit encore trop affaiblit du Tigre blanc ne lui permit pas de reconnaitre le cosmos qui approchait de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à ka volée le faisant tressaillir et il cru un instant que son cœur s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il se leva comme un automate sous le regard tout aussi perdu de son reflet resté près de la porte, la poignée encore à la main. Comment se comporter maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ? Quelle allait être la réaction de l'autre ? Debout, face à face, ils attendaient un signe, un premier pas, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu briser la glace…et puis les lèvres du tigre blanc se mirent à trembler, son regard brilla plus intensément. Sa gorge nouée lui permettais désormais d'émettre des sons alors il prononça le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, le seul mot qui pour lui signifiait vraiment quelque chose à cet instant, le seul mot qui pouvait les qualifier réellement…

**- …Frère…**

Les yeux de Syd s'emplirent de larmes. Il lui semblait que son corps qui ne voulait plus bouger reprenait lentement vie mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Il lui manquait de la chaleur, un battement de cœur près du sien. Alors il lâcha la poignée et, sans plus réfléchir, il traversa la pièce. Il brisa les barrières levées depuis des années et se jeta au cou de son jumeau qui l'emprisonna aussitôt dans ses bras. Les deux cœurs pleuraient la souffrance du passé, la séparation, pleuraient encore et encore de toutes ces larmes qui n'avaient pas été versées plus tôt. La force de leur étreinte reflétait toute la peine et la douleur des guerriers jumeaux, toute la tristesse mais aussi toute la joie de se retrouver enfin. Des mots d'excuse se perdaient dans les sanglots, des mains agrippèrent les vêtements pour s'assurer de la réalité, des paupières se fermaient sans parvenir à retenir les flots salés qui sillaient les joues…

**D**ans la grande salle, Hilda n'avait pas encore répondu aux questions silencieuses que tous se posaient quant à l'attitude de Syd. Et qui était ce « il » qui l'attendait dans la chambre du fond normalement vide de présence ? Personne n'osait vraiment demander de quoi il retournait. Si leur prêtresse ne les tenait pas au courant c'est qu'il y avait une raison et qu'ils devaient s'y restreindre.

Après s'être assuré que tous avaient mangé et bu, Hilda s'approcha de Siegfried, lui intimant de rester discret.

**- Je me doute que vous vous posez tous beaucoup de questions**, dit-elle à voix basse.** Je peux répondre à celle concernant ton ami Syd et j'espère que vous pourrez tous faire preuve de tolérance.**

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et prépara un rapide plateau avec nourriture et eau pour deux personnes. Cela fait, elle sortit de la vaste pièce en compagnie de son guerrier et, tout en marchant, elle expliqua.

**- Depuis que vous vous êtes réunis en tant que guerriers divins autour de moi, il y a quelqu'un qui se cache, qui se tapit dans l'ombre de Syd. C'était ma volonté qu'il se cache et à ce jour, il n'y a que lui et moi à être au courant de l'existence de ce huitième guerrier. Il n'avait pas à protéger le territoire, il n'avait pas non plus de Saphir à garder. Son seul rôle était de combattre pour aider Syd mais sans jamais se faire voir. Aujourd'hui je désire autre chose pour lui que cette semi-existence de fantôme et vous demande à tous de l'accueillir comme un guerrier et ami.**

Siegfried avait silencieusement écouté sa prêtresse. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire et faire et partageait même son avis. Il se permit tout de même une parole avant d'atteindre la chambre où ce fameux guerrier se trouvait.

**- Je comprends ce que vous voulez et ne pense pas qu'il nous faille faire preuve d'une grande tolérance. Cet homme a combattu à nos côtés même si nous n'en avions pas conscience. Son insertion parmi nous ne devrait pas être difficile.**

**- Merci pour ces mots**, sourit-elle. **Cela risque de n'être pourtant pas si simple. Vois-tu, cet homme a échappé à une des dures lois d'Asgard et ne devrait pas être en vie. Je cherche à le protéger d'une mort certaine et compte bien faire changer le regard de notre peuple. C'est pour cela que je fais appel à votre tolérance pour commencer.**

Désormais attisé par la curiosité, Siegfried s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. De quelle loi la princesse parlait-elle ? Il avait beau réfléchir il ne pouvait pas donner de réponse avec certitude. Sur un signe d'Hilda, il frappa doucement à la porte avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

**- Je vous apporte de quoi manger, Siegfried m'accompagne. Ne te cache pas Bud**, anticipa-t-elle.** Il est temps de lui expliquer.**

Quelques murmures se firent entendre. Le guerrier au dragon pu reconnaitre la voix de Syd et une seconde, masculine aussi, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi cette seconde personne chercherait-elle à se cacher ? Il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa prêtresse pour entrer et peut être enfin connaitre l'entière vérité. Finalement, Hilda hocha la tête et il pu ouvrir la porte. Syd était assis sur le lit aux côtés d'une autre personne dissimulée sous la couverture. L'indication de la princesse n'avait visiblement pas été respectée.

La jeune femme entra et déposa le plateau à côté du lit, près du corps allongé.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous**, dit-elle doucement. **Ne te cache pas. Ne te cache plus.**

La vague forme humaine remua doucement mais ne se découvrit pas. Un chuchotement à peine audible parvint aux oreilles de Siegfried resté près de la porte.

**- Je ne veux plus qu'on nous sépare…c'est tout.**

Syd sembla ému par ces paroles et tira doucement sur la couverture. Apparemment, l'homme dissimulé la tenait fermement car elle ne bougea pas. Le guerrier de Mizar prit alors à son tour la parole.

**- Bud…personne ne nous séparera plus je te le promets…mais je ne veux plus que tu te cache. Je veux que tu vives normalement avec moi… s'il te plait…**

Un sanglot étouffé secoua le guerrier fantôme et même s'il ne laissait encore rien paraître, Siegfried était plus qu'intrigué par la situation. Il ne savait pas, ne se doutait pas. Il savait juste qu'il devrait rester le plus neutre possible quand il apprendrait la vérité si grave soit-elle.

Hilda prit doucement la couverture et la fit descendre sans rencontrer de résistance cette fois. Le visage camouflé apparu enfin à la lumière, un visage familier…beaucoup trop familier. Le regard de Siegfried s'agrandit à mesure que l'homme se redressait aux côtés de Syd. Un homme…ou plutôt un double. C'est ça, il avait l'impression de voir double tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème de vue. C'était la transgression d'une des lois morales d'Asgard…

**- Des…jumeaux ?**, souffla-t-il.

Bud baissa la tête comme si on venait de l'accuser d'un crime. Il serrait les draps du lit avec force sous le regard inquiet de son frère. C'était fait, le secret si longtemps gardé venait de se briser même si la suite restait incertaine. Siegfried ne disait rien. Il observait les jumeaux, simplement, sans jugement. La détresse dans leurs yeux le poussait à ne rien dire, il ne dirait rien. Sa prêtresse était déterminée, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa volonté. Laissons-les tranquilles maintenant, leurs regards en disaient plus que n'importe quel mot. On voyait tout ce qu'il avait dû subir, on voyait à quel point ils avaient souffert de cette gémellité.

**- Je comprends…**

C'était tout. C'était les seuls mots qu'il prononcerait. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Maintenant, il allait falloir l'avouer aux autres... et qui pourra prédire leur réaction ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre de ma fic :)**

**Petite remarque: Je précise que je connais l'histoire, je sais donc que dans l'anime Siegfried et Freya sont au courant de l'existence de Bud (ou au moins de la présence d'un "guerrier de l'ombre") mais j'ai voulu le faire à ma façon ;) Voilà pourquoi ces deux là ne sont pas plus au courant que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Un bout du chemin était fait, la gémellité cachée du guerrier divin de Mizar avait été révélée à Siegfried qui l'avait accepté sans protester ni poser de question. Toute l'histoire lui serait bien avouée tôt ou tard après tout et pour l'heure, il se contentait de regarder les jumeaux renouer avec les contacts qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir du fait de leur séparation. Quelque par, il était triste pour eux. Ce devait être dur d'être séparé comme ça d'un être si proche. Pourquoi disait-on que, dans le cas de jumeaux, l'un serait la cause de malheur dans la famille ? C'était tellement…arbitraire, inhumain même de demander à des parents de choisir un de leurs enfants pour le conduire vers la mort. Injuste…et maintenant attristant de les voir se regarder, se toucher pour apprendre à se connaître, à se reconnaître, à retisser le lien que le temps avait fait disparaître.<p>

Sans se soucier des regards autour d'eux, Bud serrait son frère contre lui, réfrénant les sanglots qui menaçaient encore d'envahir la pièce. Cette chaleur, il l'avait espérée, haie, rêvée. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires auxquels il ne comprenait rien jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki lui fasse voir la vérité. Il aimait son frère, il voulait le protéger… et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait besoin d'amour, lui aussi qui avait besoin de la protection de son jumeau. Il se sentait bien trop vulnérable et Syd parvenait à le sentir. Il leur faudrait encore du courage pour retourner tous les deux près des autres et tout expliquer. La peur de la réaction était toujours là, bien présente, mais il fallait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. Ils avaient de leur côté leur prêtresse et maintenant leur supérieur, c'était un soutien ineffable. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps. Hilda prit la parole, interrompant cet instant de tendresse pour les deux tigres.

**- Mangez quelque chose vous deux, ça vous fera du bien.**

Les jumeaux levèrent la tête vers le plateau que leur tendait la princesse. C'est vrai que maintenant que leur cœur était plus léger, ils mourraient de faim. Bud attrapa le plateau et le posa entre eux sur le lit, sous le sourire attendrit d'Hilda.

**- Prenez votre temps**, assura-t-elle. **Nous allons vous laisser. Rejoignez-nous dans la grande salle dès que vous vous sentirez près.**

Et sans plus d'insistance, elle se leva, Siegfried l'imitant aussitôt. Ils sortirent tous deux, laissant les jumeaux seuls avec le temps pour qu'ils puissent se dore tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Bud reprit sa place tout contre son frère qui s'était déjà saisi d'un morceau de pain pour mordre dedans avec appétit. Que c'était bon de vire !

Voyant que son frère n'esquissait aucun geste pour manger, il lui mit sous le nez son morceau à demi entamé. Le tigre blanc sortit de son immobilisme et mordit à pleines dents dans la nourriture proposée. Son estomac hurla famine quand ses sens furent alertés par le goût et l'odeur délicieuse du pain encore chaud. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction. Il était vraiment en vie à nouveau, c'était incroyable !

Syd avait la tête qui fourmillait de questions à propos de son frère mais par où commencer ? Probablement par le plus direct. Il attendait un moment que Bud se nourrisse de lui-même et se lança avec hésitation.

**- Alors…toi aussi tu as perdu face à eux ?**

Le guerrier d'Alcor le regarda un surprit. C'est vrai que Syd n'avait pas vu la fin du « combat ». il était tombé juste avant en essayant de se sacrifier.

**- Oui, répondit-il, en un sens…**

**- Comment ça ?**

Il devait la vérité à son frère, il n'avait pas fait honneur à son rang en trahissant ainsi sa prêtresse mais il ne regrettait rien. Ca leur avait permis d'être réunit et de retrouver la paix du royaume.

**- Juste après que tu sois tombé**, expliqua-t-il, **je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je suis parti. Je leur ai laissé les saphirs et j'ai quitté le palais avec ton corps… Je voulais te ramener dans la maison où nous sommes nés mais… je n'ai pas pu arriver jusque là. Mes blessures ne me l'ont pas permis… je n'ai même pas pu faire ça pour toi…**

**- Bud…**

Le tigre noir fut profondément touché par les paroles de son jumeau. Il voulait qu'ils soient ensembles… De nouvelles larmes brouillèrent sa vue alors qu'il prenait son merveilleux frère contre lui. Depuis qu'il était au courant de l'existence de Bud, jamais il ne l'avait oublié. Il avait toujours guetté ses mouvements dans l'ombre. Sans rien dire, il s'assurait de sa présence. Comme si ça le rassurait de le savoir derrière lui. Mais tout ça il n'avait jamais pu lui dire et il se rendait compte maintenant que son jumeau l'avait chérit même après la mort. Il avait voulu le ramener là où tout avait commencé comme s'il désirait repartir de zéro. Cette chance leur était permise désormais et ils allaient la saisir. Ils allaient tout recommencer et tout reconstruire, ensemble.

**- Je t'aime mon frère**, dit-il au tigre blanc. **N'en doute jamais.**

Bud hocha la tête, serrant son frère avec force. Il ne voulait plus le perdre, plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas mourir et le laisser seul non plus. Simplement, il désirait rester à ses côtés en tant que frère et pas en tant qu'ombre…

Ils mangèrent encore un peu, en parlant, en se découvrant d'autres points communs que leur apparence, des différences, en cherchant le contact que l'autre ne refusait jamais. Syd s'amusait à déceler chaque petite marque sur les mains et les poignets de son frère qui le laissait faire. Pendant ce temps, il lui racontait comment il avait vécu loin de sa vraie famille, plus souvent dehors à chasser et à s'entraîner que dans une maison confortable pour apprendre à lire ou à écrire. Son père adoptif avait été bon et juste avec lui mais il s'en était allé et toujours au fond de lui, le tigre blanc sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, comme une partie de lui-même.

**- C'était moi cette partie manquante ?**, demanda Syd en examinant la paume droite de son frère.

**- Bien sur que c'était toi. Tu ne ressentais pas la même chose ?**

**- Si, comme un grand vide.**

Voilà, un grand trou béant quelque part dans le cœur. Un trou qu'il avait vainement essayé de combler avec de la haine alors que c'était de l'amour qu'il lui fallait. Quelle erreur. Il avait laissé mourir son frère avant de se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à lui. Un véritable gâchis…

**- Tu sais**, reprit Bud, **j'ai gardé ton poignard que tu m'avais lancé quand on était gosse.**

**- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais vendu.**

**- Non… c'était la seule chose que j'avais de toi.**

Syd releva la tête pour s'ancrer au regard de son frère. Il avait gardé ce poignard comme un cadeau ? Comme une preuve de l'existence de son double ? Emu à nouveau par les paroles de l'être désormais le plus cher à son cœur, il se redressa dans le lit où ils étaient toujours assis et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il faudrait bientôt penser à sortir et à rejoindre les autres. Ils pourraient ainsi vivre normalement tous les deux, côte à côte avec leurs amis. Enfin… les amis de Syd plutôt. Même s'il les avait parfois observés de près, Bud n'avait jamais parlé à aucun d'eux. Il se pouvait donc qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ou pire, que les autres ne l'acceptent pas parmi eux.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Bud, ça se passera bien.**

Le tigre blanc hocha la tête, débarrassant le plateau maintenant vide du lit. Bien sûr, son frère sera près de lui. N'empêche que c'est assez effrayant de sortir de l'ombre ainsi alors qu'il ne devrait pas exister sur cette planète. Le moment de vérité approchait et une petite boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Quelle sensation désagréable que de devoir se soumettre au regard des autres alors qu'on a vécu caché depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Cela devait bien finir par arriver. Il suivit du regard son frère qui quittait le lit pour ensuite lui tendre la main. Bud hésita un bref instant avant de la saisir et finalement se lever.

**- Dernière ligne droite mon frère, tu es près ?**

**- Oui…**

Pas tout à fait en réalité mais il faudrait bien y aller un jour ou l'autre alors autant le faire le plus tôt possible. Après tout ira bien. Il avait confiance et leur prêtresse le leur avait assuré. Tout ne pouvait se passer que bien…n'est-ce pas ?

Le guerrier d'Alcor laissa son frère l'entraîner hors de la chambre sans opposer de résistance. A croire que son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre. Lui-même ne savait plus trop quoi faire, quoi dire, alors il s'en remettait à son frère, il le laissait guider ses pas vers la lumière qui ne lui semblait pas destinée. Ils longèrent le couloir, main dans la main, passant devant les fenêtres qui accordaient un peu de clarté aux pierres sombres. Une zone d'ombre, une autre de lumière… Leurs positions s'inversaient tour à tour jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils puissent écouter les voix de leurs frères d'arme dans la grande salle. Ils y seraient bientôt… Encore quelques pas…

Syd stoppa ma marche devant la porte et se retourna vers son frère. Sans rien dire, il le prit contre lui et le serra avec force, lui assurant par là que tout irait bien. Même si les autres ne voulaient pas l'accepter, ils ne seraient pas séparés pour autant. Ce sera dur mais à deux, tout est plus supportable.

Le tigre noir finit par lâcher son frère, l'interrogeant du regard. Bud acquiesça doucement. C'était vraiment trop tard pour reculer et rester dans l'ombre. A l'intérieur de la pièce, le silence c'était fait comme s'ils attendaient tous une grande révélation. Syd ouvrit la porte et y entra seul, la main de son frère toujours dans la sienne et s'immobilisa devant les regards emplis de curiosité de ses amis. Il vit aussi Hilda lui sourire et Siegfried hocher doucement la tête. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son cher jumeau resté dissimulé. Les autres ne voyaient de lui que la main aux ongles aussi charnus que des griffes. Une lueur inquiète passe dans les yeux du félin blanc quand son frère esquissa un geste pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**- Viens…**

Cette supplique, que faire ? Il avait envie de fuir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que son frère tirait en douceur sur son bras. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas… mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de faire souffrir son frère. Que faire ?

Bud prit une lourde inspiration et, serrant avec plus de force la main de son frère, il se laissa tirer à l'intérieur par celui-ci. Ce fut un silence pesant qui l'accueillit puis quelques murmures. Les yeux du tigre blanc brillaient de larmes contenues. Sa tête était basse, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il attendait la sentence d'un condamné à mort. Et puis ce fut la voix d'Hilda qui rompit le gène. Elle répéta les mots qu'elle avait dits à Siegfried. Elle clarifia la situation et fit appel à la tolérance de ses guerriers. Syd se serra contre son frère, faisant naître finalement la tristesse dans le cœur de ses amis. Enfin, Siegfried s'approcha des jumeaux et tendit une main ferme à Bud.

**- C'est un peu tard pour te dire ça je pense puisque tu es là depuis longtemps mais laisse-moi te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous.**

Emu, perdu aussi, le tigre blanc ne pu que bredouiller un « Merci » en serrant chaleureusement de sa main libre celle de Siegfried. Puis ce fut Mime qui se leva pour faire la même chose avec un doux sourire bientôt suivit par Hagen. Finalement ils vinrent tous les uns après les autres à la rencontre du guerrier fantôme. Même la jeune sœur d'Hilda le salua avec un grand sourire et remercia les guerriers de leur gentillesse et de leur sollicitude envers celui qui les avait aidés dans l'ombre.

Un beau sourire avait finit par orner les lèvres des jumeaux, ravis de la tournure qu'avait prit la situation. Syd ne lâchait plus son frère et racontait leur histoire à qui voulait l'entendre. Bud eu plus de mal à se délier la langue mais avec son frère près de lui, tout irait bien.

La petite réunion de leur retour pu reprendre gaiement. On ajouta du bois pour le feu, on apporta encore de quoi boire et manger. Bien sur c'était encore étrange de voir Syd en compagnie d'un double parfait mais ça faisait tellement plaisir de le voir joyeux à nouveau. Ils étaient huit. Huit guerriers divins pour protéger les plaines gelées d'Asgard. Personne ne serait de trop pour cette tâche, surtout pas un combattant capable de tant de discrétion.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Bud se détendit. Il devint plus bavard, plus souriant. Les autres remarquèrent que, bien que jumeaux, son caractère était très différent de celui de son frère. Il était plus sauvage et un peu plus enclin à la plaisanterie. On remarqua aussi qu'il pouvait être un excellent ami.

En début de soirée, alors que certain retournait se reposer, Bud se posta près de la fenêtre, observant la neige blanche et luisante se faire recouvrir par l'ombre. Son frère finit par le rejoindre et ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'air pensif et trop sérieux de son double.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?**, demanda-t-il. **Tu n'es pas heureux ?**

**- Bien sur que je le suis.**

**- Alors pourquoi cet air ?**

**- Je réfléchissais à ce que m'a dit Hagen.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Qu'une armure blanche pour se cacher ce n'est pas le plus « judicieux ».**

**- Comme si tu pouvais choisir la couleur !**

**- Je lui ai répondu que le blanc était la couleur des fantômes.**

Syd demeura un instant silencieux, suivant le regard de son frère vers cette neige si blanche devenu si sombre en l'absence de lumière. Il leva ensuite son regard ambré vers le ciel encore clair et sourit doucement avant de prendre la main de son frère.

**- Tu sais**, dit-il, **moi je pense plutôt que le blanc c'est la couleur des anges…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et c'est ainsi que se termine ma fic ^^ j'espère que vous aurez aimé.<strong>_


End file.
